luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
BT03 Spirit
__TOC__ Gallery BT03-001.png|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/001 BT03-002.png|Dynamic Ensemble, Nina BT03/002 BT03-003.png|Surgical Approach, Tamaki BT03/003 BT03-004.png|Tapping Wave, Nina BT03/004 BT03-005.png|Trance Complete! Tamaki BT03/005 BT03-006.png|Engineering Research, Tamaki BT03/006 BT03-007.png|Cascading Rhythm, Nina BT03/007 BT03-008.png|Life Risking Service, Tamaki BT03/008 BT03-009.png|High Spirited Noble, Nina BT03/009 BT03-010.png|Sunlight Through the Trees, Tamaki BT03/010 BT03-011.png|Sentient Brain Diva, Emerada BT03/011 BT03-012.png|Machine Nurse, Cure BT03/012 BT03-013.png|Clumsy Girl, Cure BT03/013 BT03-014.png|All-Range Shot, Tamaki BT03/014 BT03-015.png|Controlled Bombardment, Tamaki BT03/015 BT03-016.png|See Through Trouble, Tamaki BT03/016 BT03-017.png|Medical Treatment, Tamaki BT03/017 BT03-018.png|Electron Concerto, Nina BT03/018 BT03-019.png|Refresh Time, Tamaki BT03/019 BT03-020.png|Excess Gunner, Sigma BT03/020 BT03-021.png|Garden Therapy BT03/021 BT03-022.png|Dreams in the Stars BT03/022 BT03-023.png|Revolutionary Operation BT03/023 BT03-024.png|Electrical Orchestra BT03/024 BT03-025.png|Universe Wars BT03/025 BT03-026.png|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-027.png|Trampling Barrage, Mejiko BT03/027 BT03-028.png|Pretty Raptor, Yukari BT03/028 BT03-029.png|Buster Stinger, Yukari BT03/029 BT03-030.png|Stylish Sweeper, Yukari BT03/030 BT03-031.png|Research Zeal? Mejiko BT03/031 BT03-032.png|Strolling Through the Park, Yukari BT03/032 BT03-033.png|Narrow Victory, Mejiko BT03/033 BT03-034.png|Mowing Down While Crying, Yukari BT03/034 BT03-035.png|Dozing Off, Yukari BT03/035 BT03-036.png|Purple Winged Giant Eagle, Aryol BT03/036 BT03-037.png|Armored Hunter, Aryol BT03/037 BT03-038.png|Growing Vigilante Robo, Larva BT03/038 BT03-039.png|Super Cruise, Yukari BT03/039 BT03-040.png|Fear of Heights, Mejiko BT03/040 BT03-041.png|Angering Electric Current, Yukari BT03/041 BT03-042.png|This Isn't It, Mejiko BT03/042 BT03-043.png|Condition Green, Yukari BT03/043 BT03-044.png|Laundry Duty, Yukari BT03/044 BT03-045.png|Brandished Sword, Salt BT03/045 BT03-046.png|Oral Replenishment BT03/046 BT03-047.png|Crazy Climber BT03/047 BT03-048.png|Cosmic Drive BT03/048 BT03-049.png|Cybernetic Widow BT03/049 BT03-050.png|Plasma Laser Dynamic Clash BT03/050 BT03-051.png|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-052.png|Graceful Fascination, Ashley BT03/052 BT03-053.png|Tornado Sword, Olga BT03/053 BT03-054.png|Gallant, Olga BT03/054 BT03-055.png|Surprised and Bewildered, Ashley BT03/055 BT03-056.png|Matured Ace, Olga BT03/056 BT03-057.png|Ogre's Arm, Ashley BT03/057 BT03-058.png|Grand Daytime, Olga BT03/058 BT03-059.png|Undefeated Equestrian, Olga BT03/059 BT03-060.png|Booming Vigor, Olga BT03/060 BT03-061.png|Beautiful Courtesan, Enki BT03/061 BT03-062.png|Swordswoman Dressed as a Man, Ginei BT03/062 BT03-063.png|Still in the Moonlight, Ginei BT03/063 BT03-064.png|Hundred Demons Invitation, Ashley BT03/064 BT03-065.png|Devoted Roar, Olga BT03/065 BT03-066.png|Spirit Sealing Strike, Olga BT03/066 BT03-067.png|Not Yet! Olga BT03/067 BT03-068.png|Elegant Oversized Sleeves, Ashley BT03/068 BT03-069.png|Elaborate Training, Olga BT03/069 BT03-070.png|Samurai General, Koubu BT03/070 BT03-071.png|Sudden Good Fortune BT03/071 BT03-072.png|Playing with Dolls BT03/072 BT03-073.png|Fluttering Resolve BT03/073 BT03-074.png|Fatal Ogre Stadium BT03/074 BT03-075.png|Invincible March BT03/075 BT03-076.png|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 BT03-077.png|Divine Overtrance, Mana BT03/077 BT03-078.png|Thunder Strike of the High Heavens, Giselle BT03/078 BT03-079.png|Don't Give Up! Mana BT03/079 BT03-080.png|Destiny Out of Control, Giselle BT03/080 BT03-081.png|Cloaked in Shadows, Mana BT03/081 BT03-082.png|Mediator of Bonds, Mana BT03/082 BT03-083.png|Telekinetic Airspace, Mana BT03/083 BT03-084.png|Electric Manipulation Talisman, Giselle BT03/084 BT03-085.png|Discontent Idol, Giselle BT03/085 BT03-086.png|Early Morning Training, Mana BT03/086 BT03-087.png|Prayer for the World, Sei BT03/087 BT03-088.png|Sacred Shrine Maiden, Sei BT03/088 BT03-089.png|Shadow Stitch Darkness Vessel, Mana BT03/089 BT03-090.png|Black Blade of Perseverance, Mana BT03/090 BT03-091.png|Inviting Bell Sound, Mana BT03/091 BT03-092.png|Clad in Stars, Mana BT03/092 BT03-093.png|Look Up at the Sky, Mana BT03/093 BT03-094.png|Amulet of the Thunder King, Yakusa BT03/094 BT03-095.png|Lurking Ninja in the Night, Mei BT03/095 BT03-096.png|Tokimeki Metropolis BT03/096 BT03-097.png|Whatever You Command BT03/097 BT03-098.png|Tranquil Festival BT03/098 BT03-099.png|Indra Shrine BT03/099 BT03-100.png|Deep Grief Sorrow BT03/100 SR BT03-001-SR.png|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/001 BT03-002-SR.png|Dynamic Ensemble, Nina BT03/002 BT03-026-SR.png|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-027-SR.png|Trampling Barrage, Mejiko BT03/027 BT03-028-SR.png|Pretty Raptor, Yukari BT03/028 BT03-051-SR.png|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-052-SR.png|Graceful Fascination, Ashley BT03/052 BT03-076-SR.jpg|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 BT03-077-SR.jpg|Divine Overtrance, Mana BT03/077 BT03-078-SR.jpg|Thunder Strike of the High Heavens, Giselle BT03/078 SP BT03-001-SP.jpg|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/003 BT03-026-SP.jpg|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-051-SP.jpg|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-076-SP.jpg|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 SCR BT03-G001.jpg|Yukari Nanahoshi BT03/G001 BT03-G002.jpg|Mana Asuha BT03/G002 Category:Gallery